Sweet Liar
by New Life New Fics
Summary: Apaguei e editei o primeiro capítulo para dar uma encorpada na história, finalmente sei o shipper que colocarei! Escrito a partir de Mercy, último capítulo liberado do WoW. Achei o primeiro capítulo inacabado, então boa leitura! Não apagarei, fiquem tranquilxs! Só tenham paciência!


O cheiro que invadia suas narinas era azedo, fazendo-a lembrar dos dias que passou em Westeros após seu pai ser executado em praça pública, logo em sua frente. Era um azedo diferente, doloroso e nostálgico que a fazia pensar que não fazia tanto tempo assim que tudo aquilo aconteceu. Na verdade, só se passaram quatro anos depois que Robert Baratheon os visitou em Winterfell no intuito de arrastar o seu pai para Porto Real. Foi a queda dos Stark, Arya sabia que não havia volta quando percebeu que toda a sua família estava morta... ou desaparecida.

_Jon e Sansa estão desaparecidos._

Pelo menos foi essa a informação que teve quando pisou naquela terra amaldiçoada que se chamava Porto Real. Fazia pouco tempo que isso aconteceu, apenas dez minutos atrás. Olhou para o chão sujo de merda, lama e neve. Estava tudo uma merda. O fedor de merda inundou suas narinas de imediato, mas isso não a incomodava porque...

_...isso não faz a menor diferença._

Segurando sua bolsa de pano marrom desgastada, ela andou pelas vielas da cidade silenciosamente. Era noite e não queria ser notada por nenhum curioso. Apenas via alguns cadáveres se decompondo nos becos e militantes da Fé ao redor de fogueiras mal-tratadas. Estava úmido demais para manter uma fogueira acesa ao ar livre, a madeira molhada não permitia que as chamas tomassem conta e os esquentassem. Todos se abraçavam enquanto revezavam em quem iria dormir sob o teto de voluntários devotos dos Sete, respeitando o outro mutuamente. Era interessante o que um ideal fazia com uma grande variedade de pessoas, juntando mulheres, homens e crianças ao redor para se fortalecerem. O Alto Septão fazia um bom trabalho quanto a isso.

Arya guardava o básico para sua sobrevivência, tinha algumas peças de roupa, comida, vinho e... algumas coisas a mais. Não deixaria seus venenos para trás, em Bravos. Matar aquele desgraçado do Raff, o Querido gerou uma satisfação... que não foi nem perto do que ela pensava que teria. Tinha que matar outro de sua lista, alguém mais importante e que a deixaria feliz por aplicar a filosofia do Valar Morghulis. Esteve ansiosa enquanto viajava disfarçada como puta em um navio, havia até arrancado a face de uma puta bravosi para isso. Demoraram algum tempo a mais por causa do tal rei pirata que dominava o Mar Estreito ultimamente, sempre havendo um rei saindo de um buraco qualquer.

_Até mesmo do fundo do mar vem uma porra daquela._

Pelo que ela saiba, nenhum enviado da Casa do Preto e Branco a procurou depois daquele dia fatídico em que teve que encenar um estupro qualquer. Fugiu por conta própria, a confusão que aconteceu depois com o Swift e seus guardas Lannister foi... grande. Desaparecer foi o seu único recurso, então ela logo se mandou para Westeros. Foi difícil inicialmente...

_...mas não o suficiente para me fazer desistir._

Suas botas se sujavam com a lama misturada a merda enquanto procurava o nome do bordel que desejava se instalar. Virando por mais duas vielas, encontrou finalmente a plaquinha de madeira lascada que tanto procurou. O nome ainda estava fresco na mente da lobinha, afinal, como se esqueceria que aquele puteiro pertencia ao filho da puta do Mindinho?

_Um filho da puta que ainda gerencia seus negócios mesmo desaparecido._

Era um fato que ela deveria investigar, aquele homem não estava livre de sua vingança pois sabia que o envolvimento dele foi íntimo na prisão e execução injusta do pai da pequena loba. Observou friamente o lugar antes de adentrá-lo, não havia movimento algum por fora pois sabia que o caminho subterrâneo que ligava até as proximidades da Fortaleza Vermelha estavam cheios. Bateu na porta insistentemente, a linda peruca negra de fios grossos que chegavam até a cintura estava coberta pelo capuz verde-musgo roubado de uma puta pentoshi que também viajara com ela no navio. Infelizmente, ela acordou morta com pedaço de pano ao redor do pescoço... pendurada em uma das vigas da cabine em que abria as pernas para o capitão.

Uma mulher negra, lembrando aquelas que habitam os Ilhéus de Verão, abriu a porta azul-claro desgastada pela brisa marítima. Seus olhos eram de um tom borrado de castanho e verde, era bonito de se ver... até ela sorrir. _Parece ser ótima no boquete_. Não tinha quase nenhum dente quando demonstrou alegria ao vê-la.

- Madeleine! – exclamou empolgada – Não pensei que a veria tão cedo, você partiu para Essos e nunca mais tivemos notícias suas. Entre, está frio e não usamos mais as ruas durante a noite porque a Fé nos persegue quando tem notícias de que estamos indo até um cliente. Agora eles que tem que vir aqui, felizmente. Vamos, entre logo.

Ela era a graciosa Madeleine, a puta bravosi que morou durante alguns anos em Porto Real até chegar a época que Joffrey começou aterrorizar o povo por falta de pão. Os lábios carnudos diferiam bastante dos finos lábios da real menina que habitava por trás daquela face. Apenas os olhos cinzentos que continuavam os mesmos, tanto a puta bravosi quanto Arya tinham semelhanças naquilo e isso era primordial para a lobinha.

O lugar estava cheio, muitas putas convidavam os homens bêbados (ou não) até seus quartos a todo momento. Arya notou que uma delas levava consigo três homens, gerando uma certa dúvida na lobinha.

_Será que estão sofrendo com falta de putas?_

- Resolvi voltar, não aguentei a saudade – falou a sedutora Madeleine, movendo seus lábios carnudos que fariam qualquer homem abaixar os calções imediatamente – Como estão as meninas?

_Gillian_.

Era esse o nome da negra recepcionista do puteiro.

- No serviço, estamos com a casa cheia – respondeu puxando-a para os aposentos restritos apenas às putas, encontrando com apenas um homem afeminado que estava de quatro recebendo umas boas estocadas na bunda vindas de um soldado Lannister. Gillian lascou um tapa na orelha do soldado – Aqui não, sor! Já disse mil vezes que homem com homem tem que ser no andar de cima!

Ele deu de ombros, retirando o pau de dentro da bunda do rapaz.

- Deveria te espancar, Gillian – ameaçou sorrindo, claro que sendo uma ameaça vazia porque era mais fácil a negra apunhalá-lo do que o contrário – Mas como tenho uma imensa dívida com você, nada farei. Qual quarto que está vago? Aqui está lotado hoje, nos corredores vejo putas por todos os lados.

Gillian coçou a imensa cabeleira negra, alguns fios brancos começavam a surgir e atribuía um charme a mais à ela. Não era uma mulher velha, nem mesmo parecia ter mais dos vinte anos mas... a experiência deve trazer a velhice, como Arya sempre pensava. Olhando em volta, a lobinha escutava os gemidos estridentes das diversas putas.

_Esse troço está lotado mesmo._

- Tá difícil... – confessou a negra - ...porque temos visitantes importantes hoje. Faz o seguinte, vá até onde fazemos as refeições e coma esse viadinho lá – o soldado Lannister assentiu prontamente, dando uma analisada na bunda do rapazinho. _Ele não deve ter mais de doze anos... _– Não suje o tapete de porra, faça com que esse menininho aí beba tudo. Já basta ter uma briga hoje por aqui, destruíram um tapete de Myr que Lorde Petyr tanto amava.

O soldado foi embora levando o rapazinho pela gola da túnica e, pelo rápido vislumbre que teve do rosto do menino, viu que um recente hematoma crescia ao redor do olho esquerdo. _Normal para essa vida_. Ser uma puta já era difícil, ser um puto também não era moleza. A Arya em Madeleine ergueu uma sobrancelha em um tom de curiosidade.

- Uma briga? – perguntou interessada. Madeleine sempre foi uma puta sociável e flexível, boa de conversa e de cama.

Gillian indicou uma cadeira no aposento para que a lobinha se sentasse. Não era nada luxuoso, mas tinha o seu brilho. Era o antigo escritório do dono do lugar, do desaparecido dono que ainda controlava misteriosamente seus negócios. _Como as pessoas são cegas_. Claro que o homem estava vivo, aliás, muito bem de saúde por sinal. Ofereceu-a vinho quando se sentou, aceitando assim como Madeleine sempre fazia.

A negra sentou em cima da escrivaninha, revelando toda a sua perna através de uma fenda no vestido. Poderia até mesmo ver sua virilha recém-raspada.

- Muitas brigas, parece que cada dia os homens estão mais agitados – explicou em um suspiro exausto – Eles chegam aqui com aquele sede de sexo insaciável e acabam bebendo demais, discutindo demais e matando uns aos outros. Não podemos deixar esse tipo de coisa acontecer, muitos são clientes de estréia e não dispensarei nenhum. Estamos cheias de serviço mas não dispenso mais ouro, os deuses sabem o quanto esse Inverno está deixando as coisas mais caras. Sabe o que eu penso?

Arya deu um gole no vinho amargo de Dorne.

- Que a culpa é da Rainha – esse era o bordão mais famoso de Porto Real, todos falavam que Cersei Lannister tinha culpa até na hora das nevascas.

A negra assentiu após beber um generoso gole do vinho.

- Depois que aquela Margaery morreu, as coisas ficaram difíceis porque a família dela abastecia a cidade com os alimentos lá da Campinha e agora... – Gillian suspirou novamente - ...eles não estão mais aqui. Vejo que em pouco tempo terei que disputar meu vinho com a própria Cersex, até isso está acabando por aqui. Uma merda, eu sei.

_Humm... então quer dizer que os Tyrell viraram a casaca?_

A linda Madeleine cruzou as delicadas pernas sensualmente, atraindo um olhar curioso da recepcionista e administradora do puteiro.

- Bem que eu vi que só tem leões por aqui – comentou levianamente, assim como Madeleine fazia – Mas parece que eles ainda tem ouro.

- Uma moeda amarelada não se transforma em um pão, se quer saber a minha opinião – Gillian riu da própria tragédia, indicando que a lobinha também deveria rir... e assim o fez – Você emagreceu, tinha uma coxona quando saiu daqui.

_Opa._

- Passei fome em Bravos – revelou em um suspiro triste – Pensei que lá ainda tinha as laranjeiras que tanto lembrava.

- É um lugar tão frio e úmido, não sei porque você foi pra lá – _ela mordeu a isca_ – Não sei qual lugar está pior, só sei que enquanto estamos racionando alimentos...

- ...Cersex está se esbaldando no ouro, vinho e carne – completou de forma previsível, levantando a taça de vinho em um brinde – A morte dela seria bem-vinda, não é?

Gillian sorriu, a ideia a divertia.

- Os pardais estão do lado dela, é até difícil chegar perto da Fortaleza Vermelha – comentou baixinho – Mas sim, a morte dela seria muito bem-vinda para... enfim, para todo mundo.

Analisou a mulher novamente, estava sendo muito fácil levá-la pela conversa e foi dessa forma que Arya chegou na conclusão de que estava pronta para executar sua vingança naquela parte do mundo. Ela sorriu internamente ao se lembrar daquele lugar quando ficou perdida no dia que escutou uma conspiração contra o próprio pai. Sua memória era boa e afiada, não falhava em locais ou _nomes_.

- Disse que tem novos clientes por aqui – comentou como se não quisesse nada, jogando verde pra colher maduro – São de onde?

Um sorrisinho malicioso abriu naquela boca quase sem dentes. Ela era bonita até abrir a boca.

- Temos alguns homens de Pentos desembarcando todos os dias no porto, só vendo o quanto são ricos e cheios de alimentos para nos abastecer – _uma meia-verdade _-, também há um exército por perto de Porto Real e alguns deles gostam de vir aqui.

_Hein?_

Madeleine suspirou sonhadoramente, como fazia quando era viva.

- Homens bonitos? – perguntou seguindo o roteiro de sua peça teatral. Gillian assentiu como uma menininha empolgada – Homens bonitos de onde?

- Homens de todas as formas, pode acreditar – garantiu-lhe com uma informação implícita. _Parece que vou ter trabalho ainda hoje _– Acredita que temos a Companhia Dourada como clientela especial? Eu nunca pensei que terei essa companhia de mercenários em minha cama, lembro-me de minha infância em Volantis... ahh, Madeleine! Senti tanto a sua falta!

A mulher abraçou-a em um impulso emocional em demasia para a lobinha, que correspondeu carinhosamente. _Carinhosamente... como Madeleine fazia_. O plano já estava se encaminhando, agora precisava saber onde o leãozinho de Cersei Lannister estava e qual criada que cuidava dele. Mesmo com esse objetivo em mente, Arya não deixou escapar que a Companhia Dourada estava mais perto do que os Lannister achavam. Quando Gillian deixou-a no alojamento das putas, a pequena loba olhou em volta. Não era tão ruim quando alguns puteiros em Bravos, as camas eram mais confortáveis que o normal e ela teve a impressão que estavam tão limpas quanto o colchão da vagabunda que senta no Trono de Ferro. _Mindinho sabe que putas felizes trabalham melhor do que putas tristes_. Jogou sua bolsa embaixo da cama, escondendo-a da melhor forma possível.

Respirou fundo, Madeleine gostava muito de vinho mas não poderia se dar o luxo daquilo. Arya nunca funcionou muito bem quando bebia mais vinho do que dava conta, geralmente sua máscara literalmente caía e as consequências chegavam rapidamente.

Quando isso acontecia, matava a quem presenciava a cena.

(...)

Analisou os homens que entravam do alto da escada de mármore, escondida o suficiente para ser invisível diante de qualquer olhar. Arya ficava se perguntando se Cersei Lannister sabia que a cidade estava cada vez mais recheada de homens infiltrados da Companhia Dourada... e o mais importante...

_...como que eles estão entrando com tanta facilidade?_

As muralhas estavam bem guardadas e Porto Real nunca foi tão vigiada e preparada para um cerco quanto naqueles tempos. A Fé fazia um trabalho esplêndido no meio disso tudo, ninguém poderia negar sua utilidade. Alguns iam até o puteiro e só conversavam com as putas, já outros se deitavam com elas e levavam mais tempo do que o normal.

Ambos tipos conversam mais do que o necessário com as meninas dali, atraindo a atenção da pequena loba a pequenos detalhes.

_Se Cersei Lannister estiver prestes a cair em um golpe, eu preciso saber o que ocorrerá._

Madeleine desceu as escadas em pulinhos infantis, como se fosse uma menina sonhadora e graciosa, sorrindo para os homens que passavam com a mesma facilidade de quando os mata. O vestido rosa a deixava com uma imagem cada vez mais infantil, mexendo com a imaginação dos homens ao seu redor. Os seios ainda eram pequenos, mas o corpo de Arya tinha os seus atributos de acordo com seus movimentos.

_Do que adianta ter um bundão se não sabe andar com ele?_

Alguns homens com os símbolos explícitos da Companhia Dourada adentraram o puteiro no momento que a lobinha chegou no hall de entrada, vendo que ali ela teria mais trabalho do que no navio ou nas ilhas que pararam por causa das tempestades e do tal rei pirata que sempre saía da puta que pariu e atacava um navio diferente. Gillian chamou-a de cima da escada, indicando com as mãos que era para Madeleine recepcioná-los no momento. A negra estava acompanhando dois homens até um quarto, não teria tempo para nada durante algum tempo.

Arya respirou fundo ao constatar que não eram simples soldados, afinal, quem era melhor que ela para discernir um soldado de um cavaleiro, ainda mais de um lorde? Sua vida antiga permitiu tal conhecimento, para sua felicidade. Saltitou até os homens, ajudando-os a tirar os pesados casacos e deixando estes pendurados em um gancho perto do balcão de gerenciamento. Sua altura chegava até a cintura de uns ou o peitoral de outros, mas mesmo assim chamou-lhes a atenção. Seus passos eram leves, graciosos e saltitantes, como uma linda criança de verão que floriu nos últimos tempos...

_...o que aconteceu, de fato._

O que liderava aqueles homens tinha uma cabeleira ruiva que se unia a uma barba bem cuidada da mesma cor. Aparentava ser um homem rude, duro e orgulhoso, seus olhos azul-claro brilhavam o que Arya chamava de 'pedigree'. De fato, aquele homem não era qualquer um porque tinha um escudo em suas vestes... e, curiosamente, ela se perguntou sobre a dominância dele naquela cidade.

- Menina, onde está Gillian? – perguntou um dos homens do lorde ruivo, que analisava cada puta do lugar. Notou que o mesmo cavaleiro que se direcionou à ela, estava comendo-a com o olhar.

Madeleine deu de ombros em seu melhor tom ingênua que só uma menininha tem.

- Está trabalhando, sor – respondeu inocentemente, vendo um sorriso malicioso vindo do homem – Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo, o que este galante cavaleiro está procurando aqui?

_Ele está de branco._

Aquilo a alarmou, conhecia muito bem as vestes dos cavaleiros da Guarda Real. Sem se deixar levar pelo nervosismo, Madeleine correspondeu o sorriso dele ao aproximar-se aos pulinhos e posicionar seus dedos delicados ao redor da gola das vestes brancas. _Ele já está duro_. Lembrou-se do juramento feito por aquele tipo de cavaleiro, o que a fez rir infantilmente... como Madeleine fazia.

- A garota está rindo de mim? – perguntou confuso. Arya notou que o lorde ruivo os observava de longe, então balançou a cabeça – Então do que ri, menina?

Madeleine beijou o pescoço do homem, fazendo-o gemer de prazer.

_Esse aí tá precisando de uma foda._

- Adoro homens de branco – respondeu ao pé do ouvido, tendo que equilibrar na ponta dos pés para isso. O lorde ruivo não parecia contente com a reação do cavaleiro – Talvez este galante cavaleiro queira me dar seu nome.

_Sim, me dê seu nome._

- Me chamo... – o cavaleiro foi interrompido por causa do tapa na orelha que recebeu do lorde ruivo, fazendo com que Madeleine se afastasse um pouco antes. O tal cavaleiro de branco apertou o local do impacto - ...ah, tem necessidade disto?

Os olhos furiosos do lorde ruivo denunciava o propósito deles ali. Eles não eram tão bons quanto ela em disfarces, felizmente. Nenhum deles estava lá para enfiar o pau em bucetas alheias.

- Ela é uma criança, seu idiota! – chamou a atenção do cavaleiro, mostrando quem era a autoridade naquele grupo. Sua voz era bruta, lembrava um rochedo já desgastado pelo mar... mas que ainda vivia – Essa garota é só a recepcionista e já falou que Gillian está ocupada, há necessidade de extender o assunto com ela?!

_Um verdadeiro moralista honrado, um milagre ainda estar respirando saudavelmente._

- Ela se ofereceu! – insistiu o cavaleiro, apontando para Madeleine – Não é, querida?

Ela assentiu com o dedo nos lábios, mordendo-o do modo que homens sempre gostavam. Dava um charme fetichista na aparência dela, sendo este o seu forte para arrancar as informações dos homens ao seu redor. Encarando os olhos azul-claro furiosos, Arya notou que aquele ali seria o seu escolhido da noite.

_Se não, eu fico com esse cavaleiro atrapalhado._

- Faz parte do meu trabalho, meu senhor – justificou-se sorrindo, e assim o lorde ergueu uma sobrancelha – Quando que o senhor irá pedir os meus serviços? Estou aqui apenas para agradar senhores e cavaleiros tão galantes, receio dizer que são os mais respeitosos que já conheci nesta cidade.

O cavaleiro de armadura branca lançou um olhar pidão para o lorde ruivo, que revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Você fez um juramento, esqueceu? – lembrou-o em voz baixa, mas o suficiente para Arya escutar.

_Que interessante..._

- O Rei me pediu, e todo pedido do Rei se torna uma ordem para Sor Patodocampo – respondeu astutamente, parecendo ser um homem atrapalhado demais para segurar uma espada. _Mas as aparências sempre enganam, Madeleine... _– Posso desfrutar dessa doçura aqui?

**N/A: Bem... o que acharam? Seguirei a linha realista de 'Mercy'. Beijos e comentem!**

O lorde ruivo pegou o Sor Patodocampo pelo colarinho da túnica branca que tentava ficar discreta debaixo do sobretudo verde-musgo. Arya observava o ato com curiosidade, poderia tirar alguma informação deles caso fosse para cama com o tal cavaleiro juramentado. Nunca se sabe, não é?

- Deveria ter pensado muito bem antes de ter aceitado! – censurou severamente – É um juramento sagrado perante os deuses, não há como escapar deles caso você o quebre... e não, não pode ter essa menina ali. Pelos deuses, é praticamente uma criança!

_Praticamente._

O cavaleiro fazia uma careta hilária de dor.

- Está bem, não vou fazer nada – falou derrotado, e voltou sua atenção para Madeleine – Me desculpe, doçura.

Madeleine abriu um sorriso encantador, aprendeu com longo do tempo que os homens gostavam mais de uma inocência do que um mulherão. Um fetiche estranho, mas que bizarramente funcionava e isso Arya tinha em seu repertório teatral.

- Uma pena, sor – começou com o seu jeitinho ingênua, fazendo o lorde ruivo revirar os olhos – Em que posso ajudar, meus senhores?

Um certo olhar estranho pousou sobre ela, vindo do lorde severo. Um brilho um tanto quanto pensativo, até um pouco nostálgico e cheio de angústia. Arya se surpreendeu com a profundidade que o homem analisava seus olhos acinzentados, e não foi por isso que Madeleine deixou de agir naturalmente. _Ele nada sabe_. Era um lorde ruivo, sulista e ligado aos homens da Companhia Dourada, o que ele pode ter de tão íntimo com o Norte?

- Qual o seu nome, menina? – ele perguntou intrigado.

- Madeleine, meu senhor – respondeu em um dar de ombros descompromissado – Costumamos não perguntar o nome dos nossos clientes, devem entender o porquê. Mas como posso ajudá-los?

Ele se demorou um pouco mais em seus pensamentos antes de voltar a conversar.

- Gillian ficou de enviar algumas de vocês para o acampamento – respondeu o cavaleiro mais informal que Madeleine conhecera – Não me leve a mal, doçura, não te trairei com qualquer uma.

Ela sorriu agradecida, abaixando o olhar como se estivesse constrangida.

_Ai, que merda._

- Cala a boca – mandou o lorde ruivo, dando outro tapa na orelha do cavaleiro – Se dependesse de mim, você tiraria esse manto branco agora. Gillian nos oferecerá seis de vocês, temos nossos motivos e não interessa quais são, não é?

Ela assentiu compreensivamente, sorrindo como uma linda donzela.

- Está certo, meu senhor – concordou prontamente – Mas Gillian ainda está trabalhando e devo pedir para que esperem, o ouro se tornou mais precioso do que já era.

- Sim, está mais precioso – concordou estranhamente – Irei esperá-la em algum lugar reservado, assim prefiro.

_Um lugar reservado, meu senhor?_

- Só temos o alojamento das meninas vazio no momento, pode servir? – Arya analisava detalhadamente aquele homem misterioso, não era o tipo que se derretia com sorrisos... _mas com um boquete pode ser diferente... _– Como podem ver, estamos com a casa cheia.

Os homens olharam em volta, estavam em um grupo de seis que obviamente não entraram ali para enfiar um pau em algum canto. Sérios demais até mesmo para pensar no assunto, ou seja, Arya havia chegado em Porto Real na hora certa. _Qualquer informação é preciosa_. É uma filosofia que aprendera com o Homem Gentil em Bravos.

- Servirá, Madeleine – ele respondeu estranhamente ao pronunciar o seu _nome _– Pode nos levar até lá?

Madeleine assentiu imediatamente, seu charme e inocência corria entre eles.

_Posso levá-lo até a morte, se quiser._

(...)

Arya estava do lado de fora do puteiro procurando escutar o que Gillian conversava com aqueles homens, mesmo sendo Madeleine, a melhor amiga da administradora foi colocada para fora do aposento imediatamente. Cada vez mais o tempo passava, mais Arya tinha certeza que o complô era grande dentro de Porto Real. Equilibrando-se em uma viga de madeira no telhado e sentindo a neve e o frio penetrar em sua pele através de seu vestido, ela conseguia escutar claramente o que diziam. Era uma espécie de conversa baixa, rápida e tensa que só um complô conseguiria colocar estas três características tão distintas juntas.

- É perigoso, não deixarei minhas meninas saírem de Porto Real para depois serem mortas por homens Lannister quando voltarem – negou o pedido imediatamente, Gillian rejeitou firmemente aquela proposta de mandar várias putas para o acampamento e usá-las como espiãs – Esses Lannister vivem revistando este lugar, logo darão conta que as minhas melhores meninas desapareceram misteriosamente. Não, Lorde Connington, esta é a minha resposta final.

- É uma ordem, não um pedido – revidou a voz do lorde ruivo – O Rei Aegon exige a lealdade de... vocês... porque são as únicas que usam artimanhas necessárias em uma persuasão extremamente bem-sucedida.

- Palavras lindas para prostitutas, Lorde Connington – observou Gillian inconformada com a situação – Mandem seus homens darem a bunda, creio que os Lannister gostarão da mesma forma. Muitos dos meus rapazes estão deixando de atender mulheres para atender homens, os leões fazem qualquer um de presa e eu não desejo estar dentre estas.

- Gillian... – começou a voz do Lorde Connington. _'Connington'? _Este nome não lhe era tão estranho assim - ...é o mínimo que você pode fazer pelo Rei. Ninguém se esquecerá quando Vossa Graça sentar no Trono de Ferro que foram vocês que nos ajudaram a conquistar Westeros.

A prostituta principal e administradora do puteiro começou a rir, não parecia estar se divertindo, muito pelo contrário, soava extremamente trágico. Arya sentiu sua mão dormente após tanto tempo de apoiar naquele frio desgraçado que só intensificava ao adentrar da madrugada. _Grande ideia, sua idiota_. Ela poderia muito bem ter se escondido lá dentro em algum canto quentinho, se esquecera momentaneamente que o frio westerosi era bem diferente do bravosi. Como o próprio pai falava, assim como o tema da sua Casa, o frio está chegando... _e já chegou_.

- Já ouvi tantas ofertas assim que está apenas sendo repetitivo, Lorde Connington – comentou Gillian – Sei que insistirá, te conheço de outros tempos em Essos. Como está o rapaz?

- O _Rei Aegon_ está muito bem, obrigado – respondeu secamente o tal Connington.

- Espero que tenha amadurecido, era um rapaz esquentadinho quando me deitei com ele há uns dois anos – comentou novamente, deixando claro um fator que Arya nunca esperaria: _Gillian faz parte do complô _– Mas pensarei em sua proposta, um rapaz como ele, principalmente um dragão, precisa de algumas putas perto de si. Não queremos uma repetição do que aconteceu com o Jovem Lobo, não é?

- Definitivamente não, que os deuses guardem a estúpida alma do rapaz Stark – respondeu em um suspiro exausto – Ainda não digeri a informação que corre pelo Norte, temos alguns problemas com eles e devemos resolver em pouco tempo. Gillian, precisamos de vocês imediatamente. O Trono de Ferro não pode esperar mais tempo, precisamos colocar Vossa Graça no lugar em que merece.

- 'Problemas', você disse? – perguntou uma cautelosa prostituta chamada Gillian, tão cautelosa quanto inteligente. Um silêncio reinou por alguns segundos – Está bem, farei o favor de liberar minhas meninas... mas quero o peso delas em ouro como recompensa. Não, não precisa ser agora porque eu sou uma puta bondosa e compreensiva, mas cobrarei júros cada vez que atrasar a dívida. Deixarei em aberto: pagam o peso de seis putas em ouro quando o rapaz subir no Trono de Ferro ou irei relatar algumas _curiosidades _de Porto Real para a louca da Cersei Lannister. Veremos uma nova versão do Rei Louco, sabe?

_Ela não é uma prostituta._

Nenhuma prostituta ordinária teria tanto conhecimento de causa quanto aquela mulher ali, não entendia porque nas lembranças de Madeleine a tal da Gillian se mostrava tão digna de um puteiro. Aliava amizade e sexo, disso a pequena loba não tinha dúvidas. O segredo de tudo era o que Gillian gostava: buceta... _e eu posso providenciar a minha para ela_.

Assim como Madeleine fazia.

- Concordo com os seus termos – finalizou a voz do Lorde Connington, que não parecia ser feliz ou descontente com a negociação. O homem lembrava um ferro que mesmo enferrujado conseguia ser pior do que muito aço por aí – E se essas meninas não retornarem?

- Acha que ligo pra isso? – Gillian se manifestou desinteressadamente – Putas eu arranjo em qualquer canto, já viu como as meninas da Campina são lindas? Muitas da comitiva dos Tyrell ainda estão aqui se escondendo dos deuses e do resto do mundo, posso tê-las em um estalar de dedos.

- Então... – começou o ferro enferrujado - ...é conhecido o destino de um espião, não posso deixar essas meninas vivas depois de terem tanto acesso às vivências... alheias. Como um homem honrado, lhe assegurarei que elas não sofrerão.

- Sei, - começou sarcastivamente – o senhor honrado em minha frente não estará quando seus homens estuprarem as meninas até retirar suas vísceras através do cu. Sei como regimentos funcionam, fiz parte de um há uns bons anos. Não acreditarei nessa misericórdia, os homens são cruéis e eu espero que elas se matem antes disto porque os Targaryen possuem uma fama curiosa quando se fala de estupros, incestos e raptos de ladies alheias. Felizmente não temos a segunda e terceira opção no cardápio que estão me obrigando a oferecer.

Sua pele já estava congelando a esta hora e não teve saída a não ser entrar escondida para dentro do puteiro pela porta dos fundos. Sabia que tinha perdido boa parte da conversa mas, infelizmente, seu corpo era o de uma menina frágil que nem ainda floresceu. _Aparentemente frágil_. Mas sejamos realistas, ela não era alta e nem mesmo tinha músculos.

Era Arya, simples assim. O corpo não muda independente do rosto que se adquire.

(...)

Após meia hora, o movimento do lugar havia dissipado completamente. Os homens que encoxavam as putas nos corredores foram colocados para fora assim que gozavam e Gillian não parecia estar levando em conta a consideração para com os soldados dos Lannister. Madeleine ajudava-a na convocação da putas do bordel para que fossem avaliadas pelo tal Lorde Connington, o ferro enferrujado que, mais tarde ela descobriu, era apaixonado por Rhaegar. Arya não sabia se confiava neste tipo de amor. Cogitou a hipótese de nem existir.

Organizou as ruivas de um lado, as loiras do outro enquanto a administradora do puteiro alinhava as morenas e negras. Só aqueles seis homens estavam dentro do bordel, os rapazes aviadados também foram colocados nos porões para que ninguém escutasse o que estavam dizendo ou fazendo. Madeleine se mexia o tempo todo, atraindo olhares curiosos dos seis homens por muitos motivos.

- Quantos anos tem, menina? – perguntou o ferro enferrujado. Seus olhos brilhavam de desconfiança, claro que não tinha ido muito com a cara dela – Não parece ter mais de doze.

Madeleine ajeitou o vestido extremamente decotado de uma ruiva recém-desvirginada e provavelmente pronta para sair de Porto Real. Era uma das mais bonitas do puteiro, tão nova quanto Sansa.

- Treze, Lorde Connington – respondeu educadamente, sorrindo gentilmente para todos eles.

O lorde ruivo balançou a cabeça.

- É muito nova, Madeleine – suspirou – Não sei que tem jeito para isso, é uma menina gentil demais para negócios assim.

_Interessante._

- E que tipos de negócios que meu senhor acha que eu posso fazer parte? – uma tontura atingiu sua cabeça imediatamente, não sabia o que porque mas achou estranha a imagem que foi em sua mente. _Um torneio... _– Me desculpem, acabei de chegar de uma viagem longa e ainda não comi nada.

Ela se retirou sob o olhar crítico do tal Lorde Connington, sabia que aquele homem não seria dobrado nem se fizesse um boquete nele. É o tipo de homem que Arya não sabia lidar _ainda_, eles gostam de pau e não há mudança facial que a transforme em um homem inteiramente. Em outras palavras, a lobinha não tinha um pau pra enfiar na bunda do homem e muito menos uma peruca loiro-platinado para seduzi-lo. Encontrou Gillian no corredor que ia até o alojamento, ela não parecia tão calma quanto aparentava no hall de entrada. Seus olhos urgentes pareciam ser fantasmas em tudo quanto é ligar, tinha medo que alguém estivesse os espionando assim como elas teriam que fazer futuramente.

Uma gota de suor escorreu na testa negra da administradora e puta.

- Eu não posso ir com eles, Madeleine – avisou Gillian – O que faria se ficasse entre Lorde Petyr, que controla o Vale e as Terras Fluviais, e o rapaz Targaryen que tem a Companhia Dourada, Dorne e Jardim-de-Cima aos seus pés?

Madeleine piscou algumas vezes, era meio difícil pensar que Gillian era uma puta qualquer.

- Ficava do lado dos dois e tomar partido quando este for o vencedor – deu de ombros simplesmente, gerando um sorriso divertido nos lábios cheios da negra – Não é isso que esses reis e rainhas fazem o tempo todo?

Gillian assentiu, beijando a testa de Madeleine... que sentiu uma mão escorregar para dentro do seu decote, apalpando seus seios pequenos e massageando seus mamilos. Arya parou um pouco para gemer baixinho, aquela negra era muito boa com as mãos e claramente apaixonada por bucetas.

- Você está mais bonita do que já era, minha querida – Gillian sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da lobinha, abocanhando seus lábios carnudos que pertenciam a Madeleine. O beijo foi intenso e Arya correspondia fervorosamente, não havia distinção entre mulher e homem para a pequena loba. A língua quente da negra era escorregadia e tinha gosto de vinho de boa qualidade, e assim Arya sentiu o conhecido líquido pegajoso que agora escorria entre suas coxas – Está bem mais magra, seus seios estão bem pequenos se for comparar o antes e depois. Penso que está melhor assim, até me engana quanto a sua idade porque eu não daria mais de treze anos para você. Os homens gostam de crianças, se é que me entende, e não sei que quero te liberar para foder com esses homens.

Arya retirou o próprio vestido, jogando-o do outro lado do cômodo.

_Finalmente começou o jogo._

**N/A: eu apaguei a fic só pra alongar o primeiro capítulo, se acalmem! Espero comentários, não confundam com uma fic chamada Sweet Girl que eu tenho pq esta estou fazendo junto com uma amiga e nem pra GoT é. Beijos!**


End file.
